Imagine The boy
by DiniLou
Summary: He's back, Imagine how she felt for so long.'They tell you he's worthless and you tell them off, because you still see the boy that stood in front of you to protect you on your first A rank mission'the boy you love,'the boy he would trade his life for'


So this is a one shot that started off as one thing and ended as another but with mainly the same Idea. I hope you like it because believe it or not I had fun writing it :)

I don't own any Naruto WHAT SO EVER :'( so only this little plot is mine :D 3

Sumary: _Imagine how she's felt all these years,_ 'They tell you he's worthless and you tell them off, because you still see the boy that stood in front of you to protect you on your first A rank mission' 'the boy you love,' 'the boy he would trade his life for'

* * *

><p>"Oh come on Sakura give him a chance." Ino said as we were sitting in our field after training.<p>

"No." I responded.

"And why not? If he asked me I'd be all over him again, where did that side of you go?" She asked. Nudging me playfully, little did she know he was _still _a touchy subject.

"That side disappeared 6 years ago Ino" I said without looking at her.

"But he only left 5 years ago." She said rather confused.

"Ino I stopped loving him like some stupid fan girl when I started to see who he was." I said finally looking at my best friend.

"Why didn't you ever tell me? Why did you stop? Every girl in the village envied you." She said.

"I… " I didn't know how to put it. "I never stopped loving him I just...I fell harder," I stumbled through my words. How was I supposed to explain it to her? "I didn't just want him for his looks, I wanted him to know I was there and I wanted to know he was there too. I wanted to be his friend and by getting closer to him I fell harder" I said casting my eyes downwards once more.

"Well then _why _didn't you jump at the chance for lunch with him Sakura?" She asked trying to catch my eyes. Yes he'd asked me for lunch, but I chose not to go. Tsunade had whipped his record clean because he was the one to kill Orochimaru (3 years ago) and therefore instead of a hero or a criminal he was considered just Sasuke. A shinobi of the leaf. He came back _expecting_ everything to be the same. And truth be told I hoped it would have been, but maybe in time things would get better. Maybe. I told him no because his clearance didn't mean anything to me, well I tried to convince myself it didn't. Because it did, people accepted him once more, and that meant the world to me.

"It hurts, it hurts too much, he left." I said. He left me on that bench, I was there for him, but then and there I knew he would never be there for me. Yet I still couldn't let him go, I didn't want him to leave me there alone.

"Sakura he left _five _years ago, he came back." She said smiling at me trying to get me to see the bright side. But for years the 'bright' side didn't exist for me. I put on a brave face all the time, if I smiled they would smile and the world would be better, but for years my world had been consumed by darkness, by _him._

I didn't say anything, I was so close, so close to snapping. I couldn't control my emotions, he'd always been a touchy subject for me. Everyone thought I'd gotten over the day he left me on that bench but I hadn't. Not yet. Sure I'd go and try to save him, to bring him back but I didn't want to talk about how I felt towards him anymore.

"Sakura… he came back. Isn't that something?" She asked unsure as to why I was hesitant.

"Ino you loved him almost as much as I did when he left, why are you so willing to forgive him?" I asked quietly. But I knew the answer. She'd moved on, she found someone else to love and who in turn loved her. She was lucky to not have been so trapped in him to be able to get away.

"I moved on Sakura, why can't you forgive him? He did come back, and he asked you to have lunch." She said.

Why couldn't I forgive him? Because a broken heart was so so hard to repair, and when it was filled with betrayal it's like putting vinegar in an open wound.

"I was betrayed Ino, I was there for him, I was willing to throw my life away for him and he didn't care. He left me sitting there on that cursed bench for some shinobi I didn't even know to find me!" I snapped at her. When I looked at her she hadn't even flinched at my outburst, she was used to my temper I guess. "He didn't care who found me, he didn't care when I woke up. He could have taken me home, or to Naruto's who would have most likely been out anyway. He could have tried but he didn't, ... he left me."

"Sakura, we were all betrayed." She said calmly.

"No Ino, you guys weren't betrayed, Naruto, Kakashi and I, we were betrayed! We were always there for him; we were the only ones who knew him even if it was just a little. We were the ones that searched for him the hardest when he left and for two more years when everyone else had given up. We trusted him to have our backs and in turn we hoped he trusted us to have his. They were all ready to forget about him the moment he left. We weren't that lucky!" I screamed as a tear rolled down my face.

"Sakura-" Ino said quietly.

"You know what hurts the most Ino?" I asked loudly. I looked at her with more tears brimming my eyes waiting to over flow and she just shook her head and closed her eyes.

"Imagine you spent five years always suffering because he betrayed you, and still always trying to bring him home. Back to the safety that only his village and team mates can provide. Imagine you find him and he doesn't care, he tries to kill you after three years. It's like you never meant anything to him, just a stepping stone to power. Imagine going home hurt and wounded but not physically; he's damaged you once again with a wound that only time can heal they say. But time doesn't heal, imagine each day the wound hurts more and more. Never turning into a faded scar on your skin but a gaping hole in your heart. Imagine coming home and still only wanting to bring him home. You train harder," I said my voice filled will all my emotion. I looked at Ino and her eyes were still closed, but her fists were clenching. I continue still.

"Naruto risked his life learning a jutsu just to bring him home. We find him again and everyone says how he's darker now, how much he's changed. And you don't believe them, you still see that boy from the leaf from your squad, returning cats on D rank missions, and climbing trees by channeling chakra to your feet. Imagine when you see him, you know he hasn't changed, he just puts up an aura of darkness to keep everyone away. Once more you try to bring him home; you tell him how much you've tried to be enough for him, to bring him home to the leaf. And he laughs. Your heart breaks a little more. His laugh, how you've missed his laugh. But imagine this one is cold and will haunt you for the rest of your nights. He tries to kill you again even after we've tried so hard." I looked at her again and her lip was now quivering. I wasn't done still. Another tear slipped down my face, but she couldn't see it. Not yet. But soon she would understand, even if it was just a little.

"And we repeat, we come home broken yet still training. But now people want him dead, all of them. They think he's nothing but evil and your best friend and teammate takes a beating so that others can release their anger and forgive him, to spare _his_ life. Imagine to spare his life the pain we will put ourselves through, physically, mentally and emotionally. They tell you how much of a monster he is, and how he deserves to die but you don't listen. You still see that boy practicing in the forest alone trying to hit each target dead on, you still see the rivalry he holds towards his best friend. You watch them, both of them becoming stronger and you're so proud to call them close friends, and teammates." I said straining to keep my voice steady, but I knew as I carried on, the more my voice would reveal.

"They tell you he's worthless and you tell them off, because you still see the boy that stood in front of you to protect you on your first A rank mission, and you see yourself crying over his immobile body lying on the snow. You cry even more knowing he's okay when you see his eyes open. You throw yourself on his bruised body clutching to him hoping that it would be enough to keep him with you. He was injured but he was there, and that's all that mattered. Imagine how you felt right then and there, he was with you, but you still held on, trying to keep him with you because even as a child you _knew_ you couldn't be happy without knowing he was there. Imagine you see the glares people send towards your best friend and sensei, even yourself just because you want to protect your teammate. You don't deserve those glares they send your way, they treat you just like him, a traitor. And it hurts, it kills. They watch you with hate filled eyes but you know they would do the same for their friends. But does it matter? Their friend isn't the one running around with the Akatsuki, Orochimaru, and causing terror. But you're blind. You still see that boy wearing pink and white cat ears just to prove to his brother he can collect all the paw prints, you still see the raven haired boy with onyx eyes smirking when we've completed a mission or when he beats Naruto, again. You still see the smile he sends your way when you pass him on the street, and you see the frightened look on his face when he finds out he and Naruto will stay attached at the hand for a few days after a mission gone terribly wrong. You see them joined by the hand and you laugh, then Naruto decides he has to go to the bathroom... again and you laugh even harder. You see yourselves, squad seven all laughing together even him, and each night when you roll over to see that picture you keep by your bed to keep you forever united with him, you ask yourself why it turned out this way? What did you do to deserve your squad, your _friends_ being torn apart, ripped from your grasp each time you come close to getting them back. You see your friend whenever his name is mentioned, because that's who he is to you, a friend." I looked at her and I saw her frame shaking. She was now trembling, but I didn't know why, _she_ didn't have to actually experience this. All she had to do was imagine it, imagine how I felt every second he was gone, and imagine why I didn't jump back in his arms at the drop of a hat. So I continued, she clearly didn't understand yet.

"And you search for him once more, this time on your own, trying to spare your best friend the duty of eliminating a teammate; another best friend. I went off to try once more to save him, if he wasn't going to come home I was going to save him from his 'destiny' as he called it by sending him away. For both my best friends I was willing to destroy my heart to help leave their hearts with the least amount of damage. Imagine seeing him for the third time since he left, and there's death in his eyes. Orochimaru's dead, his brother's dead, his goal is completed, and the only danger that poses a threat to him is himself. He has all the power you could _imagine_ but he still won't come home! You decide to go with him, maybe then you can change his mind. But he demands you kill his old teammate. Despite how much you despise her for being with him in his search for power, for her being with him when you couldn't be, because he rejected your company and for him accepting her company you can't do it. You aren't a killer, not yet. **Annoying**, that's what he calls you once again when you fail to be strong. That word forever burned in your heart, your inspiration, determination but it's also your destruction. To prove to him you aren't annoying anymore, you've tried three times harder to be better, stronger every time he told you, you still were. As a constant reminder that you aren't enough you continue to try harder. Imagine that it's still not enough. Imagine you are never enough, you never were and you never will be!" I screamed again. I'd never told anyone anything like this except Naruto or Kakashi, and getting it off my chest didn't help at all. People say it will but they lie, by speaking the words they just become more real. They become more... believable.

"Now the people you are trying to protect show up but imagine you don't know that yet. Imagine taking out a poisoned Kunia knife to stab him with. End everyone's misery, to only increase your own. But you never cared about your own needs, or how much you hurt because you were weak. Imagine tears streaming down your face as you stare into his eyes, the eyes you love so much. Imagine that you're standing in front of him ready to kill but you can't. But you try, you will try, for him and for them, but not for yourself. Imagine your heart breaking as you go in for the kill, eyes closed but your hand isn't shaking. You are becoming like him, a killer, heartless. Imagine in order to save yourself pain you shut everyone out, but imagine that you never cared about yourself so you can't do that. You've always wanted to be like him but never this side of him. Imagine always wondering if this really was a side of him. People say it is but you say it's not. You say it's a mask, a final defense, you say that this side of him was created by all those that treated him terribly. And imagine that you stand there before him plunging that knife towards his heart still wondering if you are trying to kill a murderer or your friend, that boy that you've loved since you were a child, that boy you dressed up nicely for just to be noticed. But it doesn't matter because you can't do it, your heart is screaming at you to stop, it's telling you to continue but it's screaming at you, screaming at you how _much_ it's breaking. Imagine continuing anyway, to save everyone, you try to kill the man you love, to set him free but at the same time you will be encaging your own heart, knowing if you succeed, if you kill him your heart will follow him to the other world. The moment he dies so will you, but you will be forced to live on, even when you can't actually call it living. Imagine just how badly you want to stop, to drop that knife but it's too fast, it's too close, you can't physically stop." I said my voice cracking with every syllable. I took a shallow breath before I continued.

"Then imagine feeling the blade ripped from your grasp, silently thanking anyone who will listen, because you couldn't emotionally do it, you aren't a killer. But then you're watching him, his eyes lighting up with the darkness that has consumed your friend. Never the less you look at him and you see the boy you spent a day with trying to see what was under your sensei's mask, the boy over the years you have fallen farther and farther in love with, only to have him ripped from your grasp in the seek of power. You are staring at the boy from years ago and the rumours you see are true, he's changing. Imagine knowing he's killing the real him inside to gain more power and you can't stop him. You can cry and plead for him to come back, you can make a deal with him that he can kill you as long as it makes him happy, truly happy not powerfully happy. But you don't have time to cry over what you've lost and you don't have time to plead with him or tell him you love him because he plunges, he plunges the Kunai knife into skin just as you close your eyes and a tear rolls down your face. Now imagine that you can't feel anything, but not because you're dead, because the knife didn't connect with your skin. Not your skin, so for fun lets imagine that it was your best friends! The one you were trying to protect from this job has come to the rescue. He puts you down and he turns around; to face the boy you love, the boy he related with, the boy you care for more than anything, the boy he would trade his life for to go back to the old him, the boy you would let kill you as long as it made him happy, that he went back to the boy who was once your friend, and the boy he would throw away his dream for the chance to see a single, innocent, young smirk from." A tear slipped down my face once more as I choked on the words. Ino still had her eyes closed but now she was speaking.

"Stop…" She said in the quietest of whispers. But she wanted to know why I couldn't forgive him and I couldn't stop. Memories flooded back and the only way to get them to go away was to acknowledge their existence.

"Imagine your best friend telling the boy you love that he will die fighting everyone just so he could live. That he would rather die than see his best friend the way he was now. Imagine when they go into battle once more, each as determined as the other to kill their opponent. Only Naruto's fighting to save _him_, to bring _him_ to a better place, and Naruto's more than willing to follow him right onto death row. And he, he still sees us as a stepping stone to power. He doesn't think twice about trying to kill his two teammates and his sensei for the third time. They exchange blows and something happens. They are both so strong now, they can read each other by their exchange of blows. They both knew this day would come and now it has. Imagine when they come back to our world; back form whatever universe they were in when they talked through their exchange of blows and you see once again the side of him that hasn't changed. He's still the same boy that sat on the dock when he was feeling lonely, he's still the same boy that you worried about because he had to battle Gaara of the Sand in the chunin exams, he's still the same boy that makes your heart go wild when he looks your way, and he's still the same boy that you wanted to know so bad. The same boy with the same smirk hiding behind his Uchiha name, misguided and angry because of how his life turned out. From one match to the next he was being manipulated and it makes you hurt so bad. But he doesn't care about you, and he never did. He'll never show an ounce of empathy towards you because you are still _annoying._ Imagine trying to finally be able to let him go, but you can't. You go home and you cry, and not for the first time, not the hundredth and not the thousandth time. You've cried over him maybe a million times but what use is it crying if he can't hear your heart breaking? What use is it crying if it won't bring him home? You ask yourself, and yet you still can't stop. What use is it crying when you know if he sees you he will call you _annoying _once again? But you can't help it. Imagine losing your team mate, your best friend, and the boy you love all because you are too weak. Others tell you it's not true but it doesn't matter what they think because he thinks you _are._ Imagine that word burned into the very core of your soul. You know you are, you feel worthless, stupid, dead inside, hurt, damaged, like you don't belong, like you never deserved a look from him, like he should have killed you on the spot the moment you started dragging down the team, you feel… _annoying_." I said with another tear slipping from my eyes. I was shaking and I too was clenching my fists.

"Stop…" Ino said again a little louder. Pleading for me to stop, but I couldn't.

"Imagine being so broken you're hollow. You can't breathe without the pain in your chest killing you once more, you can't look at your friends, Naruto, or your sensei because you've failed. Once more you are nothing but an annoying failure. You will always be a failure because he will never love you, and if he can't love you, what else should you live for. If you can't have his love then why should you move on. Imagine not being able to look at yourself in the mirror without smashing the glass. Imagine not knowing when you'll meet again, will your two best friends kill themselves fighting each other just to save _him_? Are they both going to leave you alone this time? Wasn't once bad enough?" I said with a steady stream of tears dripping down my face.

"Stop." Ino said once more very sternly with her hands clutching her ears. "Stop!" She cried, "Please stop..." She begged. She couldn't handle even listening to the kind of thoughts that went through my mind, she couldn't imagine a drop of pain I'd felt the last five years and she was upset.

"Imagine each day breaking, slowly. Imagine hoping he'd come back and finally accept you. Imagine the day you realised it wasn't going to happen and you broke completely. You'd lost him. Completely, he was out of your grasp. Imagine three weeks ago Ino, imagine seeing him at the gates strolling in like nothing changed. Imagine wanting to run to him and know he's real. But that wasn't the worst part, losing him. The worst part was next to come, you thought it would be the happiest moment of your life but it's not, it hurts so bad sometimes. Imagine all the pain he put you through, and imagine him coming back with a face that said he _expected_ you to still be there. Like you were only ever going to amount to one thing, and one thing only, Sasuke Uchiha's annoying teammate. Imagine seeing that smirk, that smirk you love so much, but it's different. It isn't the smirk of a boy, it's the smirk of a man who has seen so much blood, and so much pain. But it's still extremely handsome and you want to smile at his beauty. He's home and you want to smile but you can't because at the same time you want to drop to your knees and cry. But you can't do that either, because then you would be _annoying_ . Imagine at the same time you want to run over to him and show him pain, that your pain was so deep and raw that it would make the pain he'd seen like a goldfish to a shark. Imagine wanting to yell and scream at him because of how much he hurt you, and that you can do that now that he's home. But you don't because you love him. Imagine that pain being turned into hatred on the spot. It hurts even more now, knowing you wasted your time for years on him, but also knowing that you still love him. Imagine how he broke you, you're only damaged goods now, you won't let anyone in, you hardly speak to anyone but the closest of your friends and the two men in your life that went through everything with you every day. Imagine the pain you feel knowing you would still die for him. And then you think of the two men that kept you alive after he tried to kill you, those two men that saw you amounting to something even if you didn't, those are the only two you will ever trust. Imagine not even being able to talk to someone asking you to let them in!" I said so furiously. I was so broken, so, so broken. She couldn't imagine how broken I was, how sick I felt just thinking about it. Only two men were completely there for me all the time, and it was the one man that made my life so _broken _that I still loved. It was that one man that I would still die for even after what he did to me.

"Stop!" Ino shouted. "Stop, Sakura…" She said a little quieter but not by much. But I couldn't. I looked her in the eyes and she was practically begging me to just stop talking. But I couldn't. I was off in my own world, telling myself all these things, torturing myself with the memories that would never fade, not even a little.

"Imagine, still willing to die for him." I said crying completely once more. I looked away from her and placed my hands in my hair and closed my eyes. "Imagine still _wanting_ to die for him! " I screamed.

I continued still. This wasn't about her, it was never about her. It was about him, it always was and it always would be. I was hoping maybe he could hear me now, even if I knew he couldn't, I hoped that news would spread around. That someday when I was long long gone out of his reach he would see what he did to the little thirteen year old girl who feel in love with the boy who thought she was _annoying_.

I took my hands out of my hair and looked at her. But I didn't lower my voice, not once. "Imagine, that given then chance, no matter how much pain he'd caused you, if you could die for his sake how many times you would! Because I would Ino, I still would, I'd die for him a million times if he never had to know the _meaning_ of pain!" I cried to her. I took a deep shaky breath trying to calm down before I spoke again.

"Imagine yesterday, he's asking you to have lunch with him, he is _acknowledging _you. Finally you say. But you are so broken you can't. Imagine going home and crying because your heart is so broken not even he can repair it. Imagine it Ino, I dare you to imagine this feeling I face every day knowing it will never go away!" I shouted at her. She finally did flinch and I felt bad. But not bad enough to stop.

"Imagine it, sitting here with you finally truly opening up, telling someone how you've felt for the pa

"Sakura, I didn't know, I'm sor-" She said. But I didn't want to hear that she was sorry, I didn't want her pity, I didn't want anymore looks that made me feel alone. I didn't want my _friends_ looking at me like I was helpless because she told each and everyone of them how much I'd been dying each day. I didn't want them looking at me like I was annoying, because somewhere inside of me I knew I wasn't, even if I only believed it a little. I was annoying, that much I believed, because he told me I was, but I was no longer weak, at least not mentally. For five years I had stood my ground in one way or another, constantly facing my fears, constantly facing the source of my pain, constantly facing him. I already had to deal with those looks of hatred, I didn't want the looks of pity.

"Imagine it, sitting here with you finally truly opening up, telling someone how you've felt for the past five _years_! _Five_ years all this emotion bottled up inside of me, growing stronger each day, every hour reminding me more of how weak I was, each minute making me wish I could bring him home, and each second it hurt more and more. Each second I wanted to just die because of how much it hurts to breathe, to open my eyes in the morning, to lay in my bed at night trying to sleep knowing that once I do sleep I will only be dreaming about him. Imagine the nightmares I got, of him killing me with a smile, of him changing and never coming home, imagine how close to reality my nightmares were. Imagine that I didn't dream, for years I didn't have a good night sleep. My dreams were filled with him smiling his innocent smile he used to send my way, only for him to turn maliciously into the man I feared he would become. Those weren't dreams, because they were just the beginnings of my nightmares. My life was a walking nightmare, but I still loved him so much. Imagine sitting here, re-opening all the wounds, dying with each word you say and not being _able_ to stop. Each truth you speak, makes it all true. And you _still _can't stop. Realising he had changed, numerous times. But you couldn't see him because you were so blind. You still saw the boy you fell in love with, the boy that you would do anything for, you still saw the raven haired boy with the onyx eyes in that picture of squad seven practically growling. But you loved him all the more. Imagine realising you are annoying and that against the world you stood alone, everyone hated you because you loved him, because you _wanted _to save him and bring him home. You stood against the world alone even though you had Naruto and Kakashi Sensei because you couldn't tell anyone each night you wanted to kill yourself to end the pain, but you couldn't do that. If you did that you would never see _him_ again. You would never try to end your own life because you know that's pathetic, and that's the last thing you want him to know you are. You realise all along you tried to save _the_ man you love who could never love you back. But imagine today, imagine today realising he was taking a chance on you, and that you would hate yourself forever for being that pathetic to go back into the arms of the man that destroyed you. But you never cared for your own opinion so why do you care now? Imagine it Ino, what you wanted for so long, you won't allow yourself to have even though it's within your reach, because you've decided now it's your turn to decide your fate. But you can't. Those words eco in your head _annoying, pathetic, worthless_. You know you don't deserve him and that's why you held back, to once again spare him. To spare him the burden of having you back in his life. You never cared about your own well-being because that's how much you _love_ him. Imagine when you tell people you love him and they correct you. They say 'loved', _loved, _loved. All trying to correct you wondering why you kept on making that mistake. But it's not loved, it will never be loved, because it will always be _love, _imagine that you still do love the man that made your life a living hell. Because I do." I said through my tears. Emotions of pain were clearly written across my face underneath my tears. I closed my eyes and took in two shaky breaths before standing up and looking down at Ino.

"Sakur-" She said reaching to stop me. But I backed up, half a step out of her reach. I looked down on her and spoke for the last time.

"Imagine Ino, imagine everything I just said, imagine how _I _felt, now imagine losing Sai, to the darkness, knowing you could never have him back, or worse that later on when he did return after every night wondering will he ever? That you would never allow yourself to have him back. Imagine Shikamaru leaving you there, you expected more from a team mate, a best friend, but he doesn't care. Imagine all three of them Ino, imagine Sai, Shikamaru, and Choji trying to kill you more than once because it was something to _pass_ the time with. Imagine each day dying inside. Imagine the man you love, Sai abandoning you more than once, never letting you in, constantly thinking less of you, and imagine him never _ever_ loving you. Imagine Shikamaru and Choji your best friends, turning their back on you, leaving _you_ in the dark to face the world. Imagine the villagers hating you but it never really mattered because he's not here. Imagine losing the three men you love the most at the same time, because it happened to me the day I lost him. He meant more to me than those three could ever mean to you put together even though I know how much you love them. That's how much I loved him, I still had Naruto and Kakashi but only he would ever be enough to ease the pain and now I can't even let him in in order for him to try. Imagine that too, that you wouldn't let them in if they tried, and that they never actually would try because they never cared enough. Imagine each day shedding a thousand tears over the loved one you lost. What he meant to me, is what Shikamaru, Sai and Choji mean to you, times a thousand." I repeated. I looked down at her once more before I turned to leave. And out of the corner of my eye I saw a tear slip through her shut lids, she could finally feel a drop of my pain. Luckily for her that feeling she was holding now, was a tear drop compared to a rain storm, like an atom compared to a galaxy.

I continued walking imagining my life without him in it, could I have been happy? No. He was my life and without him it wouldn't be complete. Even if it was completed with pain my life was complete. I looked up from the ground as I entered the forest leaving the valley behind just in time to see him standing there slightly off the path. I looked him in the eyes and I let another tear fall, on his face shock was clearly written. I missed the pain that was in his eyes though because I didn't recognize it. I didn't know how long he'd been there, or why he was there, maybe waiting to train, but however long he was there he heard enough to forget to place the cold mask upon his face once more. Shock was as clearly written across his face as pain was clearly written across mine.

I looked at him penetrating his gaze and I uttered one word, one word that I was surprised broke him. Not as much as it broke me to repeat it over and over again but it was enough. I didn't want him to hurt, ever, but I couldn't help it when I was so broken. I wanted him to feel the pain I felt when he was gone, not like he ever could.

"Imagine..." I said with the saddest tone.

Now pain was written across his face, only in a flash was it present, but it was there. I saw it and I acknowledged it's appearance with a slight nod. I began to walk past him once more. Only stopping when I stood almost right beside him looking up at the man I loved. No not loved because it would never be loved. I stood almost right beside him looking up at the man I _love. _I cried once more, tears again present on my face.

When he didn't move or say anything, not like I expected him to, I began to walk past him. He didn't flinch or stumble when I smashed my shoulder against his to move him aside so I could walk a path that hadn't been disrupted. I kept walking and I heard the rustle of leaves on the ground telling me he had turned to watch me go. Finally, I was the one who was leaving the other, and not the one watching them leave. Not like he cared that I was leaving, but it felt almost, _almost_ nice to have _him_ watching _me _go.

"Imagine" I said with all the venom and raw emotion I could muster.

I turned to look once more at him and was surprised that his eyes had softened. I looked him in the eyes and spoke before I turned to leave once more.

"Imagine... Just try to imagine Sasuke," I said still looking him straight in the face. I didn't use his suffix anymore, I felt like a fan girl when I did, I wanted to actually know him before _he _granted me the ability to use the suffix. But after what happened that would forever stay a dream, and as we all know I didn't dream. Not in years. " Imagine Sasuke, I dare you," I said with even more venom than before. He wouldn't be able to handle that kind of pain I'd experienced. I knew that and when he didn't say anything I nodded, and then I took my leave.

* * *

><p>I hoped you liked it :) Pretty deep I know :P :) So tell me what you thought. If you liked it then Yay! If you want me to write more to it like Sasuke's side when he comes home and when he hears her story then let me know. At the moment it is complete but if you want me to add more I would probably do two more chapters. One for Sasuke's opinion, and one for the ending. If you have an Idea on what you want to happen let me know and we'll see, that is if you guys want me to do more :)<p>

Let me know :)

-Animeloverly31


End file.
